


preview for Alexandrite

by frostedroyaltea



Series: Alexandrite [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bratva Oliver Queen, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gen, Gun Violence, Injury, Pre-Season/Series 01, Russian Mafia, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, this is also on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea
Summary: What happened was blurred, hazy, seen in flashes.Blood spreading across his parent's chests.Thuds as their bodies hit the floor.Bright flashes as the guns went off and they searched his house.
Series: Alexandrite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	preview for Alexandrite

"Vanya." Ivan looked up from his drawing. "Go up to your room. Just for a moment is all."

"Yes, Papa." Ivan ran up the stairs to his room. He cringed when his parent's yelling voices filtered into his room. The wood muffled their voices but he knew what they were arguing about. Or he had a rough idea. He heard his name and went to the vent to listen. 

"- and what happens when they follow through with their threats? What'll happen to Vanya?"

"We'll figure something out. And they're just threats. If they want it they need us alive."

Ivan didn't know who the people his parents talked about were. He understood they were bad though, and that they threatened his parents. They sounded like bullies to his young mind.

It finally happened, five years later, when Ivan had just entered secondary school. 

It was late, already dark outside. People came into their house, shouting. What happened next was blurred, hazy, seen in flashes. 

Blood spreading across his parent's chests.

Thuds as their bodies hit the floor. 

Bright flashes as the guns went off and they searched his house.

Ivan ran outside, sobbing. He stumbled through the bushes and fell to the ground when something hit his leg. The pain hit a second later. It reminded him of the time he accidentally touched a hot coal though this time the pain radiated from somewhere inside his leg. 

Ivan stood, attempted to take a step and crumbled to the ground. He cried out and prayed the men didn't hear him.

Ivan woke up in a hospital. His parents were dead. He was alone with nowhere to go. 

He ended up staying with a distant cousin's family whom he had almost forgotten.

He had to switch schools and move far from everyone, and everything, he knew.

It was just one more cut, one more bruise, on his already broken spirit. He couldn't sleep at night, flinching at meaningless, harmless, noises. When it got bad he would let silent tears fall and would wish with all his being that it didn't happen, that he could change it, that this was just a twisted dream his mind conjured while fever ravaged his body.

The bad men never came for him. At least he had that to be thankful for. 

Ivan's cousins moved shortly after he turned thirteen. They wouldn't be taking him with them. If there was a reason he never heard it. 

He ended back at the agency. There was no one for him, nowhere for him to go. He was sent to an orphanage where he was to stay until whatever would happen… happened.

Ivan still jumped at loud noises and still woke up drenched in sweat and feeling his heart pounding, when he was told, a year later, that he had a foster family waiting for him in America. 

Before leaving Ivan went to visit his parents. Behind him, he left flowers and a promise to return, someday.

\---

It didn’t hurt as much as Ivan thought it would. He watched the ink sink beneath his skin. The Round Stone, coming to life. There was some irony to it, getting the mark of his parents killers on his wrist. He supposed that’s why he did it. They took his family, he would take this thing of theirs.

\---

It had been a week. And he was starving. It had been so long since- He had only hoped the man hadn't noticed. If they found out later, if they were angry...

It wouldn't do good to anger them. Then again he had already survived the mob once. What was one more time?

\---

Pain rang through Ivan's head and his vision went white. The blood was warm as it trickled down the side of his face. Still, he held his tongue. Ivan supposed he owed something to the brothers. They had saved him, in a way. Their offer kept him from living on the streets and scrapping for food.

\---

Ivan never thought he’d be meeting Oliver Queen. He never expected the man to be a thief either. He had the captain’s star. Ivan wondered what the man had done to earn the position. And if the tattoo was fake? The brothers hated anyone who would fake their way to the top or would be bold enough to cheat them.

He saw the man in the black mask for the first time that night. The man had come, wondering what Oliver Queen wanted with him. He had leapt away before Ivan had the chance to say anything else to him, leaping over rooftops like he was flying. Maybe he was.  
\---

His own “brothers,” if they could have ever been called that, they definitely couldn't anymore, came for him. Pinning him, marking him. He thought he had been angry before but this was something else entirely.

\---

The sky opened up and colossal creatures of metal tumbled from it. Green humanoid creatures followed. Ivan saw the man in the black mask the second time then. He was becoming something of a cryptid, in the darkened shadows of the streets. Ivan heard more hushed whispers then, wondering. 

The world was something new then. Things were more dangerous. The dark alleys had darkened ever so slightly after that day. Ivan wasn’t looking forward to seeing what would become of it.


End file.
